


Six Hundred and Forty Two Days Dead

by x_anathemaX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV First Person, Vampire Frank Iero, Vampire Ray Toro, Vampires, no vampire Gerard sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_anathemaX/pseuds/x_anathemaX
Summary: Frank and Ray were turned into vampires.  They didn't tell Mikey and Gerard, but when they do will everything go wrong or be fine?-----------------------------------------------------------------------Ray and I look at each other,"we're vampires..."Gerard's face instantly lights up,"VAMPIRES ARE REAL???!!!"-----------------------------------------------------------------------This is basically a shitty vampire fic that I've been writing for while





	1. Some Kinda New Adventure?

_BeepBeep...BeepBeep...BeepBeep..._

~~~~

~~~~I'm suddenly pulled right out of my dreamlike state by...some kinda of annoying beeping? What even is it... _its your alarm stupid..._ oh right.  _and as of today you are Six hundred and forty two days dead_.. fun right? It feels like everything happened only yesterday.

* * *

 

 

_"Oh come on Frank live a little, just 'cause its New Jersey doesn't mean that we will one hundred percent get mugged on our way home" he pauses, "Plus its getting late and I doubt your mom will come pick us up so lets go!"_

 

_Ray grabbed my arm as we began walking back to our houses, "But its cooolllddd Ray, I don't want to walk all the way to my house in the cold!"_

_He shrugged, "its not **that** bad you know.." he grumbles._

_I sigh, "Fine,"_  
  
We walk for a good solid twenty minutes, when we hear a clattering noise coming from an alleyway.  
  
"The hell?" I mumble.

 _Me being the stupid teenager I am decided to go check it out,_  
  
"Frank wait! Frank!" Ray yells at me in a whisper like tone.

_The last thing I remember happening is something-er-someone grabbing my throat...then...nothing._

* * *

__  
I remember waking up in that same alleyway-It couldn't have been long after that-that- **thing** attacked us.  
  
"Ray?" I tried to yell his name but my throat felt pretty swollen so it came out as more of a whisper yell.

 _"mm..."_  
  
I sat up and scanned the small area we were in-yep still the alleyway. I spotted Ray laying on the ground not too far from me.I stood up on shaky legs and made my way over to him. "ray,rayyy,raaayyyy" I began to shake his shoulders, "hm...?"  
  
"are you okay?!" I frown, "You have blood all over your neck..."  


* * *

 

Sighing I remember that I still have school. I reach my arm out into my chilly bedroom air, Once my alarm was off I climb out of bed.I carefully walk over to my window and peak through the shutters-its raining, I quietly celebrate that I won't become a pile of dust by the time I get to school. Quickly, I throw on my school uniform and make my way downstairs. My mom was already up and in the kitchen, "Good morning mom!" I chirp happily at her-as to why I'm happy...I have no idea- She looks up from the stove, "Oh good morning Frankie" She smiles.   
  
"well," I say while grabbing my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder, "I'm going to go make sure Mr.Afro is up,bye!"   
  
I make my way to the front door after my mom told me bye, I slipped on my old tattered pair of black converse and left.


	2. Crushes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing it up a little bit- everything in italics is a memory (duh) but if its underlined its part of Frank's journal (you'll know it when you see it)

It only took a good ten minutes to walk from my house to Ray's house.

* * *

 

_"So what you two are saying is that some stranger-who you didn't even get a proper glimpse of-attacked you in an alley way..and now you two are vampires?" Ray's mom made sure she understood exactly what we just said to her._

_"Pretty much..." I shrugged. My eyes moved over to my mother who seemed relieved and terrified at the same time. I mean her son kinda did just die then come back to life._

* * *

I snapped out of my little daze just as  ~~~~some one no Ray, opened the front door.

"Hey Frank! Ready to go?" he smiled at me. He seemed excited, and was kinda bouncing around on his heels his hair moved up and down almost as much as he did.

"Yep" I nod, "Lets go wake up those Ways!" I smile then start walking off without Ray, who was in the middle of putting his shoes on still.

He hopped out of the house shutting the door behind him. "Frank waiiittt!!" He pulled his shoe on, deciding that he'd tie it later, and ran after me.

* * *

  _"So are we going to just drop out of school or something?"_  
  
"What no! We can't just leave Mikey and Gerard like that!" 

 _"Well I mean we caannn, but you are kinda right...we can't just leave them like that..god I'd miss G way too much if we did..."_  
  
"Oh. My. God. Do you like him!?"  
  
"WHAT NO!!"  
  
"OHHHH YOU TOTALLY DO!!!!"

_"SHUT UP!!! PLUS ITS NOT LIKE WE DON'T SEE YOU MAKING THOSE GOOEY EYES AT MIKEY OR ANYTHING!!!"  
_

* * *

October 24 2017,

So I haven't written anything in days because Ray and I ~~kinnnnnddddaaaa~~ died. 

Also he figured out about my tiiinnnnnnyyyyy ( ~~giant~~  )

crush on G so fun right?  
  


\- xO Frank

* * *

I knock on the door to the way household. The door was opened a minute later by none other than Gerard himself. His toothbrush was sticking out the side of his mouth, he clearly hadn't combed his hair yet as it was sticking out at all the wrong angles. Mikey ran by us and shooed Gerard off to go get Ready.

Oh did I mention Ray and I made a deal, when I ask G out he'll ask Mikey out...I still haven't asked G out yet...I think I will today...or not who knows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick ya'll, uh sorry I haven't updated in f o r e v e r. This story has changed quite a lot since I first wrote it over two years ago in a notebook (that I had lost but found very recently) . Anyway I remember starting originally to type out the very first version from my notebook I wrote around two years ago (maybe a year and a half?), then this story sat in my google docs for about a year(ish) etc etc, anyway this story has change a shit ton since I first wrote it hence why its taking so long for me to update. Also about my other stories i've been working on them aswell I just plan on finishing this one first. So yeah thats all.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Mikey huffed once Gerard had ran back upstairs to finish getting ready.   
"Jeez," he sighed, "Morning you two."  
Ray and Mikey talk for a bit while I sit on the front steps waiting for them to hurry up.

* * *

_"Rrrrraaaaaayyyyyyyyy," I groan._  
  
_"what?"_  
  
_"I'm fuckin hungrrryyyyyyy" I turn over on the couch to face the curly haired vampire._  
  
_"well...lets go eat then."_

* * *

Gerard finally ran back down the stairs, I stood up and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him outside. "Lets go fuckers"  
  
Ray laughed at my grumpiness. But soon after we all left.

* * *

_I screamed as I threw the person off of me. ~~~~"HOLYFUCKHESDEADIJUSTKILLEDSOMEONE" I began to panic as the realization set in that I just one, drank someones fucking blood and two,  just killed a person!  
_

_Ray hushed me, "Heyheyheyheyy, calm down!"_

_"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN I JUST FUCKING KILLED SOMEONE RAY!"_  
  
" _Well stop yelling before someone hears you!"_

_". . ."_

* * *

I pulled my waterbottle out of my bag and took a quick sip of it before Gerard tried to grab it, "Whatcha got in there"  
  
I jumped up and tried to grab it from him. "HEY GIVE ITTT"  
  
"Nah," he stuck his tongue out at me like a little child.  
Ray yanked it away from him and handed it back to me.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, sorry its so short .
> 
> also yes I changed my name, the other one was too long to type out when I'd log in lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at continuing old stories, I always end up starting new ones


End file.
